SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 3
ontains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: 00 - 01 - 02 - (03) - 04 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Database Information 4 - Antagonists from Ninja Its fanmade characters, while the Canon versions will be remains. Which of course that I, as a Author, will be created more statement of which weapons, characters and etc. Akatsuki - Ninja Criminal Organization [Click Here ] - For full information of Akatsuki in Naruto wiki. Akatsuki (暁, Literally meaning: "Dawn" or "Daybreak") was a group of shinobi that existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. Over the course of several decades, Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. Each Akatsuki tends to have multiple lairs across the world, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them. During the recent began for Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara (Sabaku) the Jinchuurikis of One-tailed and Nine-tails were transported to the World of Remnant. Dispatching Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshi Obito/Madara Uchiha/Tobi ((o))) Obito_Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Unmasked) 1c114dedf5b07bfbcb0912e229f4dd57be0f847d_00 - Tobi.jpg|Obito Uchiha - Masked Tobi 1 Tobi-tobi-19219020-1280-720.jpg|Obito Uchiha - Masked Tobi 2 Naruto_595_tobi_color_by_bangalybashir-d58nkbs_cropped.jpg|Obito Uchiha (Masked in 4th Shinobi War) Noted: He is the responsible for releasing the Nine-tails during October 10. Extra Status *'Role:' Shadow Leader of Akatsuki *'Clan:' Uchiha *'Elemental:' Fire (Affinity), Wood (Infused Implants) *'Appearance:' As a child, Obito had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. The right half of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in Kusagakure, resembling wrinkles, while the destroyed right half of his torso and his right arm have been replaced by White Zetsu matter, which have a much lighter colour than his body. His hair grew longer during his rehabilitation, and he would repeatedly grow it out and cut it over the years. Obito wore a variety of different masks over the years to hide his identity when he interacted with others. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack on Konoha and for several years following he wore a mask with a black flame (coloured orange and yellow at different times in the anime). By the time Part II starts he wears an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye, similar to Tobi's face. After this mask is destroyed by Konan, he starts wearing a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design resembles a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, consisting of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which act as the mask's eye-holes. He claims that this new mask had been specifically designed for combat, making it very durable.40 It is nevertheless destroyed by Naruto. While masquerading as the Fourth Mizukage, he wore a simple purple lined kimono, bandages all over his body, and simple sandals. When attacking Konoha with Kurama, he wore a purple lined black cloak. During the Uchiha Massacre, he grew out his hair resembling Madara's, and wore traditional blue Uchiha robes. In his first appearance as Tobi, Obito wears a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms.41 Obito had blue (black in the manga) nail polish on his fingers and toes. He continues to wear this outfit under his Akatsuki cloak after he becomes a member and also wears a purple ring, which bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere" (玉, gyoku), on his left thumb. After Deidara's death, he briefly wore a hooded Akatsuki cloak. For the Fourth Shinobi World War he changes to an outfit similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath.42 Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back is Madara's gunbai, now purple with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve.43 After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito's hair becomes entirely white.44 His skin turns white, ten protrusions emerge from his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows of three below it. In addition, the entire right half of his body gains a scale-like pattern across it, replacing the scars.45 When Obito managed to gain control of the Ten-Tails, he underwent another transformation. In this new form, the scale-half of his body became less prominent and the ten protrusions on his back expanded to form the collar and coattails of a haori. He also had two horns sprouted from his forehead – the left smaller than the right – and six magatama markings appeared across his chest.32 He reverts to his former appearance after the Ten-Tails is removed from his body, though his hair remains white. During his imagination of his life as a Konoha shinobi while battling Naruto, Obito depicted himself wearing both Uchiha and Konoha uniforms but with a modified forehead protector with covers that stretch down the left half of his face to conceal his missing left eye. Techniques: * Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique *Explosive Landmines (assists for Deidara) *Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (Anime only) *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Infinite Tsukuyomi *Inukai Takeru no Mikoto *Izanagi *Kamui - Trademark Jutsu, within temporary or permament usage *Regeneration Ability *Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals *Sensing Technique *Summoning Rinnegan *Summoning Technique (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kurama) *Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path *Telescope Technique *Uchiha Flame Formation *Uchiha Return *Whac-A-Mole Technique (Anime only) *Wood Release: Cutting Technique *Wood Release: Great Spear Tree *Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Six-Path Jutsu Variants *Animal Path *Asura Path *Black Receiver *Chakra Transfer Technique *Demonic Statue Chains *Deva Path *Human Path *Naraka Path *Outer Path *Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique *Preta Path *Six Paths Senjutsu *Six Paths Technique *Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal *Six Paths of Pain *Six Red Yang Formation *Tail Releasing Method *Tailed Beast Ball *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Tailed Beast Transfer Technique *Truth-Seeking Ball * Weapon(s): * Chains (Kusari-fundo) – a long chain attached to braces on his wrists that, when used in conjunction with his intangibility, enabled him to harmlessly pass through his opponent before solidifying to restrain him with the trailing chain. – used to fought Minato Namikaze during the attack on Hidden Leaf (Konoha). * Claws of Hades - Given by Mosuke Zweichi, in Chapter 74; They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers. Using the magic stored within the chains, Hades can pull out the soul of his enemies. * Madara’s Gunbai - A gunbai (軍配, Gunbai, Literally meaning: army arrangement), or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa, Literally meaning: army arrangement fan), is a non-folding fan, carved from an unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made. This Gunbai has been passed down between Uchiha clansmen for generations. * Fuuma Shuriken = ---- Nagato Uzumaki/Pain - :: - Characteristic * Role: Leader of Akatsuki, the Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: Same age as Kakashi * Occupation: Hidden Rain Ninja, Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Tobi * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rain Village, Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Chakra Receivers. = ---- Konan /-_-\\*) '''Characteristic * Role: The Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rain Ninja, Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Nagato/Pain * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rain Village, Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Paper; any shapes and even Explosive Tag (aka Paper Bombs) = ---- Zetsu (Black and White) (^^(o_O)^^) (Primary and Silent Manipulator of the Ninja History) :-( '''Characteristic * Role: The Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Artificial Human (Black), Mutanted Human (White) * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Weapon(s): '''Chakra Receivers. * '''Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Akatsuki Spy * Partner(s):''' Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, White (for Black) and Blake (for White) Zetsu, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha * '''Affiliation: Akatsuki ---- Itachi Uchiha o/_\O (First man arrived in Remnant) [Click Here] Extra Status *'Role:' Clan Killer, Sharingan Itachi, S-rank Missin-nin *'Clan:' Uchiha *'Elemental:' Fire (Affinity), Water, *Appearance: Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's. Even more, like his brother, he was considered very handsome as many girls became infatuated with him. When he lived in Konoha, his casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. When on duty, he would wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a red, triangular marking on top.41 As a member of Akatsuki, he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu). He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. 'Techniques:' * Amaterasu - Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision.3 In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains. However, the flames cannot burn through chakra or materials infused with chakra, as they failed to burn into Naruto's Version 1 chakra cloak, or through Gaara's chakra-infused sand. * Shadow Clone Explosion - The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, that allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. Using multiple tricks and diversionary tactics to disguise the nature of the clone can make this technique more likely to be effective. * Crow Clone Jutsu - A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. When the crow clone is defeated, the crows can be used to blind the opponent, leaving them open to a counterattack. * Tsukuyomi * Susanoo * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Early Sacrifice * Ephemeral * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanami * Sensing Barrier Pass Technique * Shadow Clone Technique * Summoning Technique (Crow) * Susanoo: Fist * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field (Novel only) * Water Release: Water Bullet Technique * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique * Water Release: Water Fang Bullet * Yasaka Magatama Weapon(s): * ANBU sword * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s), * Duane's Sword (Temporary), * Itachi's HF Blade; Shisui Itachi's HF Sword - Based on Sasuke's Chidori Cutter (Temporary) during the fight - Created by the White Fang's developer. This is a one of a kind sword with White G-10 handle wrapped with 550 cord and a Custom Tsuba style guard. This sword has full tang construction, like all our other swords. This is a one of a kind and was used for display at Blade Show 2015 in Atlanta, GA and some other trade shows Custom Molded Black Kydex sheath included with Cord wrap. * Totsuka Blade (Sword of Totsuka) - * Yata Mirror - ---- Kisame Hoshigaki =^_^= Characteristic * Role: Monster of Hidden Mist * Race: '''Human/Shark Hybrid * '''Home: Hidden Mist Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Mist Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Itachi * '''Affiliation: Hidden Mist Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Samehada (Shark-Skin) = ---- Sasori of the Red Sand @_@ '''Characteristic * Role: Puppet Master * Race: '''Human Puppet * '''Home: Hidden Sand Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: ???? * Occupation: Hidden Sand Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s): Deidara, Orochimaru (Former) * Affiliation: Hidden Sand Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): Himself; '''Flamethrower and Water Stream Shooters, Puppets: Hiruko, Hundred Puppet Army, Third Kazekage, Komushi (Anime only),, Karasu (Crow), Kuroari (Black Ant), Sanshōuo (Salamander) (his previous inventions), Mother and Father (His first invention), * Iron Sand, Kama (Sickle), Poison (A very deadly one), Puppet Buzzsaw, Sand (Anime only), Senbon, Sword = ---- Deidara /^_\\) '''Characteristic * Role: Mad Bomber * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rock Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rock Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Sasori * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rock Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Explosive Clay(s), = ---- Kakuzu $_$ '''Characteristic * Role: Grudge * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Waterfall Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rock Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Kakuzu * '''Affiliation: Hidden Waterfall Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Black Threads, Elemental Mask Minions = ---- Hidan *_* '''Characteristic * Role: Jashinist, * Race: '''Human/Immortal * '''Home: Hidden Hot Water Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Hot Water Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Kakuzu * '''Affiliation: Hidden Hot Water Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Triple-bladed scythe, Retractable Spear, = Sound Village Orochimaru '''Characteristic * Role: Snake Sannin * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Hidden Sound Village * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member (Former), Leader of the Sound * Partner(s):''' Sasori (former), Danzo (?) * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Akatsuki (former), Sound * Weapon(s): '''Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Jian) ---- Kabuto '''Characteristic To be added.... ---- Jugo Characteristic To be added.... ---- Suigetsu Hozuki Characteristic * Role: Snake Sannin * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Hidden Sound Village * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member (Former), Leader of the Sound * Partner(s):''' Sasori (fomer), Danzo (?) * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Akatsuki (former), Sound * Weapon(s): 'Executioner's Blade, Sewing Needle, Helmet Splitter, Splash, Fang, = Seven Swords (5 only remains) = # 'Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁, Viz: Executioner's Blade, Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation, as demonstrated through Suigetsu's use. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. However, despite being well-trained, Suigetsu noted that the weight of the blade could still tire him out easily; a problem Zabuza Momochi didn't have. # Nuibari (縫い針, Literally meaning: Sewing Needle): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow "longsword" (長刀, chōtō) that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread, tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. # Kabutowari (兜割, Literally meaning: Helmet Splitter): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). # Shibuki (飛沫, Literally meaning: Splash): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō). # Kiba (牙, Literally meaning: Fangs): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. ---- Karin Uzumaki Characteristic To be added.... Sound Five/Sound Fraction [Click here] for information about them in Narutopedia. Full Information: [Click Here] = Team Jutsu = * Barrier Method Formation (Perimetre Barrier Jutsu) * Combination Transformation (Combined Transformation) * Four Black Fogs Formation (Four Black Mists Formation) * Four Violet Flames Formation (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation) * Sound Four's Cursed Seals ---- Kimimaro Kaguya - Leader of Sound Five Role: * Leader of Sound 5 * Appearance: was characterised by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face. As a child, Kimimaro's hair is longer, which is tied in a loose pony-tail near the middle of his back, though the initial style was very similar to his later one. Under the wing of Orochimaru, Kimimaro wore a specialised version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. Curse Mark Form (Earth): It consists of three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. The seal is located of the upper portion of Kimimaro's chest over his manubrium. When the first level is activated, the seal turns orange-red and expands in lines spreading all over Kimimaro's body in contorting and parallel lines. When the second level of the seal is active, Kimimaro takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. Several large bones also protrude from his darkened skin and gains four distinguishing figures: two dark black curved like markings under his eyes - one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows - one above each eye. Technique(s) * Earths' Curse Mark (Curse Seal of Earth) * Willow Dance - The first of Kimimaro's five dances. To perform this dance, Kimimaro grows several long bone blades from his body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the Dance of the Willow. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponents attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened bones puncture and damage the opponents body. Though he primarily uses two blades grown from the palms of his hands, he also uses several secondary bones grown from his elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Kimimaro can also extend his bones to attack his opponents without having to adjust his own movement. * Clematis Dance (Dance of the Clematis) - The second of Kimimaro's five dances, which he performs by modifying one of his upper arm bones to create a 'short, bone-hilted bone sword'. He then stabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet the movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defense reaction to come off guard. Though one can have great reflexes and moving ability, it is next to impossible to keep dodging the fierce attack until it stops. Thus if one showed an opening, a finishing blow will be dealt by one stab in an instant. * Larch Dance - The third of Kimimaro's five dances. From the body, several bones pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The sudden defence, combined with the needle-like bones high killing ability, makes way for a technique which has great potential for battle. The bones can be used to block or trap an opponent's taijutsu strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to him, he would begin to spin rapidly slashing the foe in multiple areas. * Clematis Dance: Vine - The first half of Kimimaro's fourth dance. With the Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro can modify and pull out his own spinal column, and regrow a new spine to replace it. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend it as if it were a whip. With average estimation skills along with the impossible range it stretches, dodging is difficult. The protrusions on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper. He would follow up with Dance of the Clematis: Flower to pierce the immobilised opponent. * Clematis Dance: Flower - This technique is the second half of Kimimaro's fourth dance. To obtain the strongest-absolute hardest weapon, a considerable amount of chakra is needed. Enhanced to the highest degree-maximum solidity due to the dense compression, the bone weapon is exceedingly large. Since its destructive power has no meaning if the blow does not connect with the opponent, Kimimaro first binds the opponent with a "vine". * Bracken Dance - The last of Kimimaro's five dances, countless bones rise from underground, which can be as many as thousands, up to the tens of thousands. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. Furthermore, if this fails to bring down his foe, Kimimaro can become one with the bones, which in turn can allow him to attack an enemy unnoticed. * Digital Shrapnel - A Projectile Jutsu Weapon(s): Bone Weapons * bone-hilted bone sword * Spear * Bullets * claws and spikes ---- Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate Role: * The Second (其の二, Sono Ni) * Sakon of the West Gate (西門の左近 , Seimon no Sakon) Appearance: Both Sakon and Ukon had straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads which are covered by their bangs. At most appearances, Ukon is usually shown with a smirk on his face, and his head slightly tilted down. To further help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore beads around his neck and Ukon had a somewhat deeper voice. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads which are covered by their bangs. At most appearances, Ukon is usually shown with a smirk on his face, and his head slightly tilted down. To further help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore beads around his neck and Ukon had a somewhat deeper voice. New Outfit: black pants and shoes, he was wearing a casual red t-shirt and black vest. Technique(s): * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 * Multiple Fists Barrage - Ukon's arms sprout from one of Sakon's and they punch the opponent, tripling the usual damage. This attack is strong enough to shatter solid rock. - Without Ukon, due the fact he died being shot by the police officer. * Multiple Legs Barrage - Ukon's legs sprout from one of Sakon's and they kick the opponent, tripling the usual damage. - Without Ukon, due the fact he died being shot by the police officer. * Demon Twin Jutsu The technique allows Sakon and Ukon to merge their bodies using their kekkei genkai. Typically, Ukon is dormant within Sakon's body, with only his head protruding from the back of Sakon's neck, although he can move freely inside of and protrude any part of his body parts from anywhere on his brother's body. Kabuto's usage of this technique differs as it merely creates a copy of Sakon that has the ability to morph into the shinobi whose DNA he has assimilated, including the Sound Five members (Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Tayuya and Jirōbō) and Orochimaru. When he used this technique, he called it "Sakon: Twin Demons Technique" (左近・双魔の術, Sakon: Sōma no Jutsu). * Demon Parasite Jutsu A parasitic assassination technique that Sakon and Ukon can use with their level 2 cursed seal active, and their unique kekkei genkai. With the power of chakra, he disassembles his body down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel technique gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues. The downside of this technique is that any injuries the host body receives are also suffered by the user, leaving them susceptible to any of the host's suicidal attempts. * Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon Weapons: * Chain Whip/Kunai - a sliver gray chain kunai with serrated edges, but the chain itself was covering generated itself with some sort of electricity. - Combination of Takeda's serrated-edge whip, Scorpion's Spear and Whiplash's generate static electricity. = ---- Kidomaru of the East Gate Role: * The First (其の一, Sono Ichi) * Kidōmaru of the East Gate (東門の鬼童丸 , Tōmon no Kidōmaru) Appearance: Kidōmaru was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. When under the influence of his cursed seal, the eye on his forehead that was usually closed and concealed under his forehead protector, opens. His skin also becomes noticeably darker, his canine teeth and fingernails elongate, he grows what appears to be a pair of horns, his irides turn black, and his hair becomes grey. Curse Mark Form: is formed like a hook (placed with the sharp end down) with two tags at the end of the upper part. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns deep red, his hair grows longer and turns a light greyish colour, and he grows horns on his forehead and his elbows. He becomes more spider-like, almost oni-like in appearance in this form. By opening the third eye on his forehead, his accuracy increases to the point of pinpointing Neji's Byakugan blind spot from a distance of over 50 metres. This increase in strength and precision allowed him to use the destructive archery technique, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split. New Outfit: cavalier bullet proof vest as his top, each of his arms were covered at least one little monitor as to it being connected to the motion sensors, black pants, and he was actually bare foot. Technique(s): * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 * Spider Bow: Fierce Rip (Spider War Bow: Terrible Split) * Sticky Spider Thread Armour - By excreting his Sticky Gold from his pores, Kidōmaru can quickly create a temporary armour that is capable of blocking chakra once exposed to oxygen and even the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist. * Rain of Spiders * Ninja Art: Spider Web Net - After gathering his spider webbing into his mouth, Kidōmaru spits it out into a wide web pattern. This web can envelop his foes and tie them down to a nearby surface. Chakra is constantly flowing through the web making it difficult to escape from. * Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web - A web that captures and contains all enemies attacking from the front. Kidōmaru catches his enemy off guard by releasing it while in the air. By swiftly spreading the ball of thread with his six "legs" the web covers a wide area. The chakra imbued threads cannot be cut by even a dagger. The sticky and elastic threads are so strong that even an elephant pulling each end would not break them. The enemy is unable to budge a muscle, let alone fight back. Once captured, their fate is in the hands of Kidōmaru. Also, according to Kidōmaru, it can hold more than five tons. However, since the webbing is crafted from chakra, it can be destroyed by refined chakra-imbued techniques, such as the Gentle Fist, and the intense flames of Amaterasu. * Airtight Cocoon - This technique makes a cocoon of web around the opponent, immobilising them and leaving them open for other techniques. The stickiness comes from Kidōmaru mixing his chakra with his body fluid. The technique is so refined, that even after having left his body, his chakra will still continue to flow through the thread to hold his opponent in place. * Spider Sticky Spit - Suggested by the name, Kidōmaru emits a sticky stream of spider web from his mouth, he will then grab onto a nearby opponent, allowing him to swing them. * Spider Web Area - can send chakra through his spider webs to instantly detect the approach of any enemies foolish enough to touch it. These threads spread in all directions and are so sensitive, that not even the slightest disturbance of the air goes unnoticed. Additionally, the threads are so thin, they can hardly be seen, yet they are stronger than steel wires. This technique is especially useful in enemy territory when Kidōmaru needs to rest while still remaining on guard. * Spider Web Flower - A special adhesive net released from Kidōmaru's mouth. These nets, created with chakra, stick to their prey and do not let go. The nets themselves are very small, but can be created in a split second, so raising the rate of capture by spitting out several in a row is possible, making it also useful against multiple enemies. Anyone caught by the two-layered nets are plastered to the object behind them. * Weapon(s): * Spider Sticky Gold; Curved Shurikens, Arrows: Sharp tip, Drill, * Spider War Bow ---- Tayuya of the North Gate Role: * The Third (其の三, Sono San) * Tayuya of the North Gate (北門の多由也, Hokumon no Tayuya) Appearance: most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark pink hair (depicted as red in the anime). She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded when Tayuya reached her second state. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. In her second state her skin turns brown, grows a set of horns and her eyes turn yellow. In the anime, her hair also grows longer and turns light pink. Curse mark Form: consists of three hooks, similar to a triskelion on the back of her neck. When the second level of her seal is active, her hair grows longer, she grows five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown. The horns grow when she exerts herself. New Outfit: she was wearing a long sleeve black, and red stripe shirt with cuts on the arm, black jeans, and combat boots, and she was wearing a belt with various blades of all sizes hanging from her waist Techniques: * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 * Demon Flute: Trio Requiem - Using her flute, Tayuya controls her three Doki from a distance without using words. By playing specific notes, her Doki moves and acts in specific ways. Tayuya can also change the melody if the opponent figures out the keys. * Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia - An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, which makes it also possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a large range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique. * Demon Flute: Phantom Wave - Tayuya manipulates her three Doki with the sound of her flute. Her melody releases materialised spirits, which are actually special chakra sealed inside of the Doki. The materialised spirits are composed almost entirely of spiritual energy, so the chakra is in an unstable state. Therefore, they crave physical energy, so they hunt for their prey endlessly. * Summoning: Doki Weapon(s): * Demonic Flute Allows cast genjutsu and control her Doki by playing specific melodies. This is the only item she kept with her prior to her reincarnation. She claimed that no one who has ever heard the sound of her flute has lived. If the opponent recognises her melody, she can change it to confuse them. The flute was durable enough to clash with a kunai unharmed, but was nevertheless cut in half by Temari's wind technique during her fight with her. When in Remnant, Tayuya had requested to create a sharped projectile weapons, can be controlled by flute, which she cannot utilized her genjutsu, or art of illusion. * Flute-controlled Knives - The 4.25" Spirit SOG Throwing Knife with Straight Edge Assisted Folding looks like a futuristic tribal spear. This knife features a high-impact and tough glass-reinforced polymer handle for non-slip comfort. Simply unscrew the handle on this sleek and aerodynamic tool and use a broom handle to create a spear. In a survival situation, use a branch to make the spear shaft and tighten it with a nail or with the provided set screw. With the provided handle, the Spirit can be thrown or used as a cutting tool. The stainless steel blade offers a sharp cutting surface that can also be thrown through the air. At 10 oz, the knife is heavy enough to fly through the air but light enough to carry without discomfort. The sheath that comes with the 4.25" Spirit straight edge knife is made from durable glass-reinforced nylon that will protect you even when it is carried in your pocket. A numerous of spear-tipped throwing knives, respond to a specific range of sonic frequencies which change the material's behavior. The knives themselves are able to defy gravity and move freely through the air at great speeds as well as being highly durable and sharp, allowing them to pierce through most targets, including the hull of a heavy armor or material. The knives are controlled by high-pitch sonic frequencies, which are able to produce by playing a flute. As with other weapons, Tayuya have to train themselves to be proficient at controlling the arrows with accuracy and precision. Spending time in a Remnant and trained with a new weapons. Changes in the users' plays directs the knife and causes it to gain both speed and momentum or suddenly stop at will, as well as rapidly and fluidly change direction. Skilled can direct an any of of those knives to rapidly fly back on forth among targets across a battlefield, striking numerous targets before they are able to react, all before returning the arrow to themselves. * ---- Jirōbō of the South Gate Role: * The Fourth (其の四, Sono Yon) * Jirōbō of the South Gate (南門の次郎坊, Nanmon no Jirōbō) Appearance: was a large and imposing young man. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. When he entered the first level of his cursed seal mode, his entire body would be covered by triangular markings, when he entered the second stage, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his hair grew out into his back, his skin turned into a brown-reddish colour and he gained what appeared to be warts all over his body — especially on his face and shoulders. Curse Mark Form: When he entered the first level of his cursed seal mode, his entire body would be covered by triangular markings, when he entered the second stage, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his hair grew out into his back, his skin turned into a brown-reddish colour and he gained what appeared to be warts all over his body — especially on his face and shoulders. New Outfit: black overalls and shoes, and a red undershirt, Technique(s): * = Arhat Fist = # Rising Knee (昇膝, Shōshitsu,English TV: Crushing Knee): Jirōbō strikes his opponent with an upward thrust of his knee. # Thrusting Shoulder (突肩,Tokken, English TV: Tackle Charge): Jirōbō strikes his opponent with his shoulder. # Crumbling Palm (崩掌,Hōshō, English TV: Shatter Palm): Jirōbō strikes his opponent with a forward palm thrust. # Upwards Attacking Palm (昇撃掌, Shōgekishō, English TV:''Slamming Palm): Jirōbō strikes his opponent with an upwards palm thrust. # '''Pressure Palm' (圧掌, Asshō,English TV: Crushing Palm): Jirōbō strikes his opponent with a downwards palm thrust. # Rock Attack (岩撃, Gangeki,English TV: Slamming Boulder): Jirōbō punches his opponent. * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 * Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison - This technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, even after Kiba hit it with his Passing Fang. Jirōbō was able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoyed greatly. However, Jirōbō's chakra was not evenly distributed throughout the dome. Near the back, relative to him, his chakra was much weaker, making the dome weaker in that spot. * Earth Style: Sphere of Graves - With chakra work and superhuman strength, Jirōbō lifts up the very surface of the Earth. The lump of earth is gigantic, guaranteeing its destructive power. But even just the visual impact can be enough to make enemies lose their fighting spirits and run away. The ball of earth is then hurled at his opponent, flattening everything in its path. * Earth Style: Terra Shield - After striking the ground with his hands, Jirōbō creates a large wall of earth in front of him. The defence is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact such as the Spiked Human Bullet Tank technique can puncture the wall. Also, since this technique only guards against frontal attacks, the enemy can easily attack from the side or even from above. Weapon(s): * Heavy Metal Club - a type of club covered with scrap metal, and wood. It has Earth Dust Crystal, allows to create pillars * Remote Detonator = High Explosive C-5 ROOT Foundation Danzo Shimura To be added.... ---- Sai To be added.... Cinder's Group - Antagonist Cinder Fall Link: [Click Here] ---- Roman Torchwick Link: [Click Here] ---- Mercury Black Link: [Click Here] ---- Emerald Sustrai Link: [Click Here] ---- Neopolitan Link: [Click Here] White Fang - Criminal Terrorist Organization Link: [Click Here] Adam Taurus Link: [Click here] = ---- White Fang Lieutenant (Unnamed?) = ---- White Fang Goons Link: [Click Here] Junior's Fraction Hei 'Junior' Xiong - Club Owner Link: [Click Here] = ---- Melanie Malachite and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite Melanie's Link: [Click Here] Miltiades's Link: [Click Here] = ---- Henchman (????; unnamed) Link: [Click Here] Noted: Because they're gangsters, any of them didn't had names. Database Information 5 - Other Antagonists/Mercenaries in Remnant Noted: Because any of the OCs that I had created will be status as mercenary, Bounty Hunter, and Criminal. Along with killer and/or murderer. Falco Nail From Chapter 21 Weapon(s) * ---- Metamaine From Chapter 23 Weapon(s) * Mauler - a handheld shotguns, and a drum mag; which is has a fires slug lead rounds, instead a spreading close-combat; is equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. - Based on Halo combine with Mouse's Automatic Shotgun from Matrix. * Brass-knuckle Knife ---- Boris Referred to Samurai Jack, and from chapter 24 Weapon(s) * Dual Heavy Spike Clubs ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ‡ '''♛ Salem''' ♛ ‡''' - Primary antagonist ♕♕ '''[Click Here] ♕♕ "The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute... which is why I will focus all my power... to snuff it out." Reference ----Curse Mark Arsenal Page: 01 - 02 - (03)